Growth Spurt
by Bubbahotek
Summary: Ron experiences some overnight changes. I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does...So there.
1. Chapter 1

This is the fir first story I've written in ages so be patient, this is going to be a short story 2 maybe 3 chapters in lenght just to get used to writing again.

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters, they are owned by the Walt Disney Company, even though they are not used to their fullest potential.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Growth Spurt**

Summer was here at last in Middleton, and not to soon for Ron Stoppable. He had his fill of learning for the year and was looking forward to spending warm summer days with his new Girl friend Kim Possible. The school year for the most part was a mixed bag of "B's" and "C's", not extraordinary but good enough to get him into his senior year of high school.

Everything was how it should be on this June morning; Ron was sleeping blissfully not having to worry about waking up for the dreaded alarm clock. Rufus, Ron's pet and favorite pal was also asleep on a little bed that he had fashioned on Ron's dresser.

Ron started to come out of a deep, deep sleep; the dream of the night was still sort of fresh in his memory. A girl, a unicycle and a traveling taco salesman, didn't make sense but then again most of Ron's dreams were disjointed and pointless. This didn't seem to bother Ron as the dream was pleasant enough, no monsters, no disasters, no arch foes to make the dreams scary.

Ron rolled around in bed for a bit before coming awake with the full realization of "Hey, this is Monday! Kim's coming home today!" Ron glanced over at the dreaded alarm clock, what time is it? It's almost 10:00 AM, I've got to get up and get going Ron thought.

Kim Possible was coming home from a family camping trip and it was all Ron could do for the weekend to find ways to occupy his time while she was away. Ever since the Junior Prom, Kim had become the focal point of Ron's entire existence. He no longer was concerned about playing video games or watching TV, it just wasn't the same anymore.

Now the order of the day was "How do I smell?" or "Will Kim like this?' or "Should I do this or will it embarrass Kim?". Ron was still pretty unsure of himself when it came to the whole girl friend, boy friend business. One thing was for certain having a girl friend was pretty cool, especially when it's a friend you've known all your life.

Ron finally coaxed himself out of bed, "Hey Rufus, Kim's coming home!" Ron's pet naked mole rat stirred in his little bed, half opened his eyes and gave a mighty "Yawn" and then went right back to bed. Rufus was still sleepy but would be there if Ron needed him. Watching Rufus brought a smile to Ron's face, he'd get ready and then give the little guy a surprise wake up call he wouldn't soon forget.

Ron was off to the bathroom to get his shower and make sure he was "Extra Fine" for his gal. Ron got washed up and then it was shaving time, Ron plugged in the little Norelco razor and bent over to get a good view of his face in the mirror. It was then that it dawned on him, "Why am I bending over?" Ron stood up quickly, leaned forward, stood up, cocked his head and finally came to the realization that "Drakken has shrunk our house, while we slept!" No, that can't be it; he's doing time with Shego. Finally Ron looked at the floor, it seemed a mile away. With a panicked scream "Aaaaaughhhhhh" Ron ran back to his room.

The day had just came to a crashing halt, Ron was in a panic "What is going on?" he thought. Last night Ron was 5'7 and now he was at least 6 foot. Ron started to try on his cloths nothing fit right; he tried on more cloths, still no luck finding anything to fit. In Ron's mind he had just become a circus freak, "Come see the giant geek boy." Ron said to no one in particular.

All the scurrying around the dresser and the closet looking for cloths finally woke Rufus up. Rufus was not entirely sure at what he was seeing but knew from Ron's frantic pace that it couldn't be good. Finally with a mighty "Plop" Ron sat on the bed and looked at Rufus. "My whole life is ruined Rufus, nothing fits, what am I going to do?" Rufus thought about the whole situation and came up with a solution that would make him happy, "Cheese" he said.

Ron looked at Rufus and then back at the ground, "Oh Man, what's Kim going to think?" Ron was scared, what if Kim doesn't like me tall, and what if Kim laughs at me or worse dumps me? Ron was a mixture of angst and fear. Suddenly having a girl friend went form pretty cool to pretty terrifying.

Ron lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and let his mind wonder. In his mind the answer came. He knew Kim wouldn't abandon him or laugh at him, and deep down inside he knew he wasn't a freak, he was just growing up. There was nothing to worry about really, except for finding cloths and giving KP a big ole giant bear hug, he thought to himself.

Ron's mom and dad were at work now, so Ron put on a pair of pajamas that now came up to just below his knees and headed off to the kitchen. He was hungry and knew for sure that Rufus was starving. Time for breakfast he thought. Things sure look different when your tall he thought to himself. I can reach on top of the fridge and get cups from the top shelves of the cabinets. Ron looked at Rufus and said "Hey Rufus, I think this tall thing is gonna be a good thing." Rufus was more concerned about getting fed and Ron was always a giant to his little eyes.

The ringing of the telephone now captures Ron's attention; he looks at the caller ID and knows its Kim calling. Ok, don't panic he thinks as he picks up the phone. "Hey KP" Ron spoke into the receiver trying to sound as normal as possible. "Ron, we're back in town, the trip was awful and I'm killing the Tweebs." Kim half whined and shouted over the phone. Ron smiled as he thought of Kim when she was angry and glad he wasn't the focus of the wrath.

Ron and Kim made small talk, Ron all the while trying to muster up enough courage to tell Kim of his newest dilemma. "So KP, can you drop by I really need to see you?" Ron asked, "Something happened last night." he added. "Is it a bad something or a good something?" Kim asked nervously. Ron didn't want to give too much away at least not yet. "Kim did I tell you that I missed you?" Ron asked trying to change the subject. "I missed you to Ron, be over in 5, bye." Kim said as she excitedly hung up the phone.

Ron looked over at Rufus eating a nice bowl full of shredded cheese and told the small rodent: "Well Rufus, I'll either still have a girl friend in a few minuets or I'll be crashing and burning." Rufus looked up at Ron and made the sound of air plane crashing with a nice "BOOM" thrown in for good measure. "Thanks Rufus, I needed that." Ron said as we off to find something to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Pays A Visit

Once off the phone Kim told her mom that she was headed over to Ron's house for a much needed breather. Kim's mother was rather annoyed with all of the kids at this time and decided to make Kim's life a little on the rough side. "So you think your headed over to Ron's do you?" adopting a rather stern tone that instantly caught Kim's attention. Kim grinned sheepishly and gave her mom one of her best whines, "But Mom I haven't seen Ron in three days!" Kim's mom however was in no mood for whining, "Kim after the way you and your brothers behaved on the trip, why should I let you go and not ground you for a week?" She asked angrily.

Kim decided to try another approach in the argument, "Mom, I'm sorry about the trip, but the tweebs shouldn't have hid the toilet paper." Then she pulled out the famous puppy dog pout "Besides, Ron needs me." She said. Kim's mom arched an eyebrow and asked "Did Ron glue his shoes to the ceiling again?" Kim gave a half smile remembering the time Ron was convinced that Ninjas were after his footwear and glued them to the ceiling of his room to keep them safe. "I don't know, he wouldn't say over the phone." Kim said trying her best to sound distressed.

Kim's mom was wilting like lettuce on a Naco at Bueno Nacho, she heaved a big sigh and gave in. "Ok, but be sure to back by 9:00". Before she could get the curfew out Kim was almost out the door, "Thanks mom. Love you, Bye!" and then she was on her way to Ron's house.

Kim's mind was whirring, what could be Ron's sitch? Kim could tell by the tone of Ron's voice on the phone that something did happen over the weekend, but what?

Kim stopped walking outside of Ron's house and turned and looked back towards home. Kim was remembering when she and Ron met back in Pre K, how far away Ron seemed to live. When your little going around the block was about like taking a trip to the moon, everything seemed so different and new. Funny the stray thoughts that can creep into one's head from time to time she thought. She pushed back her stray thoughts and focused on the issue at hand, Ron. What was troubling Ron? There was only one way to find out, time to go ring the door bell.

Kim walked up the 3 steps to Ron's front door and noticed that the house seemed quieter than usual. She reached her hand out and rang the bell. Once the bell was rung she heard a disembodied voice say "Come on in, it's open, I'm upstairs." Kim opened the door and walked in, everything in the house appeared to be normal. Kim then climbed the stairs to Ron's room, wondering just what he had gotten himself into while she was gone, and why he didn't meet her at the door?

Kim reached the door to Ron's room and knocked, "Hey BF, you in there?" Kim called through the closed door. "Hey KP, so how was the camping family thing?" she heard Ron say from the other side of the door. Kim was starting to get worried, "Ron, can I come in? I missed you." She said. There was a deafening silence from the other side of the door, and then in a rather anguished voice she got a reply. "No…ummmm…not right now."

Kim was really starting to worry, "Ron did you dye your hair green again?" she asked. "No, that was so sixth grade." Ron said indignantly through the closed door. Kim was going through all the things that could make Ron want to stay behind the door and why he wouldn't want to see her. "Come on Ron, let me come in, I need my daily dose of Ronshine!" Hugging and Kissing she thought would be just the key that unlocks this door..

Once again silence from the other side of the door, then in a very sad and weary voice Ron answered her. "No KP, I can't let you in, I'm different now, I've become a freak and you'll laugh at me." Ron whined. Kim's alarm bells were starting to off, "Ron, did you hurt yourself? Come on Ron let me in, your scaring me." Kim pleaded.

She put her ear to Ron's door and could hear movement from the other side and could tell Ron was just on the other side of the door. She heard a small thud against the door which she guessed was Ron hitting his forehead against the door. "Ron, its ok, please open the door." Kim said quietly. She heard the door being unlocked from the other side, "Kim, whatever you do please don't laugh at me, Ok?" Ron asked his voice filled with dread. "Ron I'm not going to laugh at you." Kim said reassuringly.

Kim turned the door knob and opened the door, and held her breath. Once she seen Ron she immediately realized what the problem was, he shrank his cloths in the wash. Then she thought no, that's not it. Then it hit her, she was looking Ron directly in the chest, she raised her head a little and tilted it to the right and said in wonder "Oh my."

Ron went into panic mode, "Freak, Freak, Freak" he started yelling running back and forth in his room and not finding anywhere to hide from Kim. Finally he settled for diving back into bed and pulling the covers over him. "I'm a freak, I'm a freak" he wailed at the top of his lungs.

Kim began to regain her composure, having been momentarily overwhelmed at Ron's behavior. "Ron" she said, but Ron was too far gone in his panic. "Ron" Kim said again trying her best to cut threw Ron's mania. Ron began to hyperventilate. Kim knew of only one way to cut threw to him, "RONALD" she screamed at the top of her lungs and stomped her right foot on the floor. This finally got Ron's attention.

There was a silent ball of covers on the bed and when Kim put her foot down, the ball shrank into a corner by the wall. The only thing of Ron's that was visible out of the bed covers was a pair of very confused and frightened eyes. Kim bent over and looked into the eyes coming out of the bed spread and implored "Please come out Ron." The eyes closed and for a moment Kim thought that Ron was going to cry. The eyes opened back up and Ron said very painfully, "I'm a freak aren't I?" Kim smiled at him and said in the sweetest voice she could muster under the circumstances, "No Ron, you're not a freak."

Ron shot an accusing glance over at Rufus, and said "Rufus thinks I'm a freak." Kim shot a look over at the naked mole rat that was trying to hide himself on Ron's dresser. "Is that true Rufus, do you think Ron's a freak?" Kim asked using her cutesy voice. Rufus realizing that he had become the center of attention stood up on his hind legs and looked at both of his friends, shrugged his shoulders and squeaked "I Dunno."

Kim leaned forward and placed her forehead against the forehead hiding in the covers. Her big green eyes looked into Ron's very frightened eyes, "Please come out." She said softly. Ron's eyes shifted downward, and Kim brought a hand up to the side of Ron's bed spread covered face and asked him again to come out, she was going to give him a freak test to prove once and for all that Ron was no freak.

Ron kind of gave a half hearted smile; he never faired too well on tests but trusted Kim to give him a fair shot. Ron crawled out of bed and stood up. "Ok Ron the first part of the test is for you to stand up straight and stand still." She said. Ron complied with Kim's orders. Kim approached Ron and proceeded to give him a big hug. She held the taller Ron in her arms and stroked his back; she could hear his heart beating. It was beating a mile a minuet from Ron's panic attack, but the new sound was nice all the same. Ron's nervous shuffling brought Kim back to reality, she didn't know how long she had hugged him, and now she turned her head up to look into Ron's eyes and said "Now for part 2 of the test."

Ron was starting to enjoy Kim's new freak test but would remind her later that he didn't want the same test being given to Drakken, since it was pretty well certain that he was an established freak. "Ok Ron, now you put your arms around me." Kim ordered. Ron complied pulling Kim into his body; he had heard her sigh and he thought this was a good sigh and not a bad sigh. Ron let out a very soft "oh" and kept on hugging.

Ron's mind began to wonder and he realized how great KP's hair smelled, he bet it was from one of those pretty red or green bottles in the shampoo section at Smarty Mart. Her hair smelled of strawberry, he had always liked strawberries. Kim's weight shifted a bit, as she turned her head to look up at him. Ron marveled at how deep green her eyes were and how he could just lose himself in them. Kim stood on her tip toes and gave Ron a very tender kiss on the lips. Kim broke off the kiss and looked into Ron's eyes and said very tenderly, "Ron you are not a freak, but if you don't mind I'd like to keep testing you."

Ron didn't mind at all.

I'm only going to take this story one more chapter, I think I have a pretty good handle on writing again and want to start working on a few of my more complex stories. I hope you enjoy these stories as much as I enjoy writing them.-Bubba


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's Go Shopping**

Kim and Ron continued the freak test for the better part of an hour, before Ron broke off the test to tell Kim of his other problem. "Kim, none of my old pants fit anymore, I can go out in these sweats but I'll look lame." Ron said. Kim breaking off from her end of the freak test had just the plan. "I'm going to call Monique; we'll get you some rad bf threads for ya." Kim said all bubbly. Ron was kind of nervous about a KP/Monique makeover of his wardrobe, "You know KP, just a few pairs of pants and I'll be fine." Ron added as he started to follow Kim out of the bedroom.

Kim called Monique at her job at Club Banana, with Ron in tow reminding Kim that his hockey jersey still fit pretty well and he didn't want to throw it our or anything. "Ron stop obsessing, were just going to get a few things for you…Oh hi Monique!" Kim finally got through on the phone. "Hey Monique, when do you get off? We kind of have a fashion emergency at Ron's house." Ron was standing close to the phone and could hear her say that Ron was always a fashion emergency. "Hey I heard that!" Ron wailed Kim silenced Ron with a finger to the lips, "A couple of hours sounds great and bring a tape measure…Ron's a little taller now." Kim Added.

Ron was kind of shuffling his feet, "Well, were here in the kitchen, want some snackage? I haven't really eaten anything today." Ron said. Kim shot her boyfriend and mischievous smile and informed him that the "Freak Teat" wasn't over. Ron was beginning to enjoy the "Freak Test", only because he seemed to be doing so well on it.

The couple left the kitchen and headed to the living room, Kim told Ron to sit on the couch and then she proceeded to sit down next to him. "Ok, in part 3 of the test I lean into you and you put your arm around me. Got it?" Ron liked part 3 but had to ask Kim just how many parts of this test were there? "Kim looked at him and batted her eyes and told him in a very sultry voice, "Why Mr. Stoppable, there are only about 12 more parts to go. Not getting tired of me are you?" she teased. Ron got a big silly grin on his face, he knew better than to say yes.

Monique was bouncing around the Club Banana for the next two hours, she couldn't wait to see the new Ron. Once it was time to go she grabbed her tape measure and a pad of paper and pencil to get Ron's measurements just right. Monique was thrilled her friend had finally figured out the guy that she saved the world with all the time was the guy for her. Everyone had seen the relationship coming except those two, she thought.

Moniquie cleared the mall in record time and hopped in the car with her older Brother Keejay. Drop me at Ron's Keejay, I'm on a mission for Kim. Keejay being the cool player that he was with his 10 year old car, eyed his sister. "She puttin' gas in the tank? I ain't no taxi service and I ain't no friend of Wade's." said in no nonsense tone. Monique wasn't having anything to do with Keejay's "tude", "I didn't ask you, I told you, now drop me off over at Ron's before I slap that big head of yours." They went on bickering like they always do whenever they're together, until they reached the Stoppable residence. "Don't think I'm hanging around here to give you and your friends rides either." Keejay yelled. "Quit smellin' yourself and get your broke down piece of junk hoopty car on home before I tell mom!" Monique fired back.

Now to the business at hand Monique thought as she walked up the 3 steps to Ron's front door. She reached out and rang the door bell, she heard some rustling from the inside the house and then she heard Kim's voice, "Coming" Kim answered the door, her hair was a bit messed up and she looked a bit rumpled, "Hi Monique, come on in." Kim gestured towards the living room.

Once in the living room Monique caught her first glimpse of Ron, "Oh My" she exclaimed, "You have got tall." She finished. She also noticed that Ron had mussed up hair and a bright red blush to him. "What have you two been doing today?" Monique inquired, already guessing at the answer.

Ron kind of smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his right hand up and down the back of his neck while he searched for an answer. Kim was there to help Ron out of the ticklish subject. "I was giving Ron a freak test." She answered enthusiastically. "Yea and I passed." Ron added. Monique gave Kim a knowing glance and told Ron in a most serious voice, "Ron somehow I just knew you was going to pass the freak test." Ron seemed to enjoy the compliment, not know for sure if the compliment was sincere or if he'd just been slammed.

Monique got down to business and surveyed the damage, Ron's pants were obviously too small. They were about 3 inches off his ankles and about an inch below his waist. Monique could see the top of Ron's boxer shorts peaking out the top. She took his inseam, it was 33 inches, better go with 34 to be safe. Waist 28 inches, "Your too skinny, need to eat more nacos Ron." Monique added.

Once Monique finished her measurements and Kim was out of the room for a few minuets that his arms had stayed the same length and that his feet were the same size. He was just growing into his body. Ron enjoyed hearing that, at least there was some good news to come out of all this. "And you know what else? You'll be a bigger help to Kim on her missions now because you won't be so clumsy." Monique added. Ron got a big toothy grin on his face; he liked all this new attention.

Mrs. Dr. P was heading over to the house to give the 3 teens a ride up to the mall, Ron eagerly ran up to his room and attacked his life savings of $46 and some change. He was almost as excited as the day after the prom, when he and Kim became a couple. He saw Rufus taking in the whole show and then he slapped his shoulder and said, "Come on little buddy, we're going shopping!" Down the stairs the two ran.

Mrs. Dr. P arrived and took in the new spectacle of the "Tall Ron", Ron was showing her his new longer legs. Mrs. Dr. P was impressed and reached up and patted Ron on the shoulder and told him, "What a difference a weekend makes."

On the way to the mall the girls excitedly discussed what would be the "Tall Ron" look. "One thing for sure, he'll need new cargo pants." Kim mused. "Agreed" Monique chimed in, "Can't go save the world in short pants." She added. Ron was starting to fidget, all the new cloths ideas sounded really good but he kind of liked his old baggy pants and hockey shirt. Since the girls were having so much fun dressing up their new life size Ron doll, he figured that he's just keep his fears to himself.

Once at Club Banana Ron found his new mission pants, they were baggy and khaki and like his old ones except longer. Monique made him pretend he was climbing a rope latter and his pants ended up around his knees. Kim put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as Ron scampered back into the changing room. Monique just shook her head "Well at least the boy wears clean underwear." She said with a devilish grin.

Kim found an obnoxious pair of yellow pants in Ron's size and handed them to him. Ron took one look at the monstrosity and let everyone know in no uncertain terms, "I am not wearing yellow pants; real men don't wear yellow pants." Kim shot him a tweaked look and told him to quit being a baby and try the pants on. Once Ron came out of the changing room, Kim winced, "Take those pants off." She told him. Ron just threw up his hands and yelled from the changing room, "See!" Rufus liked the yellow pants, the little naked mole rat was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. Kim silenced him with a no nonsense look.

Once they finished shopping Ron felt like he went through a blender, with all the different cloths he tried on, and oh how he wished that they'd put a revolving door up on those changing rooms. It was getting late in the evening and Ron still hadn't eaten all day. Mrs. Dr. P drove thru Bueno Nacho for him, and then dropped off Monique at her house. Kim was still going on about heading to Smarty Mart tomorrow, Ron just smiled and listened. Ron was getting pretty tired.

Once back at the Stoppable house, Kim told her mother to go on ahead and she'd be home in a few. Mrs. Dr. P told her she was going to wait for her and then once home there're was going to be a big family meeting to discuss the weekends camping trip. Kim pulled her head down into her shoulders, obviously disappointed. Kim thought she'd dodged that issue earlier in the day.

She walked with Ron up to the door; Ron shuffled his feet around nervously and then looked Kim in the eyes. "Thanks KP, I really needed you today." Ron said smiling sheepishly. "Oh no big Ron, always happy to go through a crises with my BF." Kim said affectionately. Ron bent over and gave Kim a kiss and a big hug, and quietly whispered in her ear. "More "Freak Testing" tomorrow." He asked. Kim kissed him again and whispered in his ear "Nat." The two teens giggled and Ron took Rufus and his food into the house with him.

Once inside Ron survived the 20 questions from his parents and told them of his day of cloths shopping, and how Mrs. Dr. P had given drove them around. Ron went up to his mom and gave her a big hug and then his dad.

Now that he was back in the privacy of his own room, he turned on the TV to catch a rerun of "Fearless Ferret" and settled down to eat his nacos. He looked over to the dresser and watched Rufus happily eating his cheese nachos, Rufus had chips flying in all directions and this made Ron happy. Once he finished eating he scooted back on the bed and sat against the wall and just marveled at what a great day it was.

Ron wasn't really paying attention to the TV anymore, he was just marveling at what special people Kim and Monique were to drop everything and come to help him. Ron curled up in bed and closed his eyes, wondering what kind of new "Freak Test" Kim would dream up tonight. He dozed off secure in the knowledge that life just couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
